gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Diana L. Fitzgerald
| footnotes = }} Diana L. Fitzgerald is an American business litigator and senior founding partner of the Miami-based law firm Fitzgerald & Isaacson, LLP, and has been featured in various media about her cases in NBC News Miami, Fox News,The Washington Post, The Miami Herald, Daily Business Review, Associated Press, El Nuevo Herald, Law360, Courthouse News Service, and Bloomberg BNA. Career Diana Fitzgerald is a member of the Bar in Florida, California, New York, and the District of Columbia. She has served as lead counsel in multiple high profile cases and contentious matters and provides representation and legal counsel to various businesses and persons. Notable representative clients include the son of fantasy and science fiction artist Frank Frazetta, Frank Frazetta, Jr., who she represented in multiple highly publicized lawsuits in federal and state courts over a four-year dispute involving his late father’s estate worth over one hundred million dollars that resolved in a successful settlement. She has been instrumental in preserving Frank Frazetta's legacy, and currently serves as legal counsel to Lori and Frank Frazetta, Jr., the Frazetta Art Museum, which is the original Frank Frazetta Museum, and Frank Jr. Enterprises, LLC, which licenses the intellectual property rights in and to a certain number of works of art created by Frank Frazetta. She also serves as legal counsel for Joe Carollo, the former Miami mayor and commissioner, and first-time City Manager of City of Doral who sued the City of Doral and the Council Members for retaliatory termination based on violations of the First Amendment and Whistleblower laws. The 11th Circuit Court of Appeal sided with Carollo disallowing the public officials to escape liability based on qualified immunity at the onset of the case, and underscored the significance of First Amendment protections for high level government officials who disclosed public corruption (Carollo v. Boria, 2016 BL 266023, 11th Cir., No. 15-11512, 8/17/16). After the evolution of highly contested case law, the Appeals Court provided important guidelines for analyzing the qualified immunity defense to First Amendment violation claims by public officials. In one comment, Fitzgerald noted her defense of Carollo being that his actions were protected by whistle-blower laws as he was acting as a public individual rather than a public employee. Ms. Fitzgerald also represents well known businesswoman and event planner Samantha Sackler and her entities. During the 2016 Republican presidential primaries, The Washington Post published an article detailing the involvement of Marco Rubio’s brother-in-law, Orlando Cicilia, with an allegedly scandalous case. Ms. Fitzgerald was asked to comment on this matter. Community Work Diana Fitzgerald sits on the Board of Directors for Zoo Miami Foundation, which serves Zoo Miami, and serves as chairperson for the litigation committee. She has also served on the executive committee board for Special Olympics of Miami-Dade, Florida for 9 years, where she was the event co-chair for both the Annual Fall Fashion show (in conjunction with Saks Fifth Avenue) and the Annual Inspiration 5k Run. Education Diana Fitzgerald was born in Buffalo, NY. She graduated from the State University of New York at Binghamton with a B.S. Finance and is a graduate of the Southwestern University School of Law in Los Angeles, California. References }} Category:Businesspeople from Miami, Florida Category:Living people Category:American women lawyers Category:Florida lawyers